Silent Secret Keeper
by Mekina
Summary: Team Kurenai has a new member. Everyone is trying to figure out what the problem is. Why won't the ninja speak? What can the three friends do to change the way one person veiws life?And is Shino the key to this person?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story I have bothered to put up on Fanfic, but it is going to be so awesome! I don't care about reviews, I write because I love to write and nothing more. I will update when I have a chance and that's all I can say.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. But plot and OC are mine. Deal with it.

Kurenai and Anko were strolling down the street, both enjoying the calm after hard missions, when loud voices caught their attention. Especially sense the voices were easily recognizable to the two ninja of Kohona. Gai and Kakashi were at it again.

Conveying the simple message between eyes, Kurenai and Anko went to knock some sense into the two Jonin who constantly found reason to bicker over menial things. It just so happens, that this was not one of those, as the women soon found out.

There, standing in the middle of the street, was Kakashi, dressed in his usual attire with a black mask covering his face and his headband guarding the secret to his success. Next to him, was Gai, the elder of the "Green Beast of Kohona" duo, wearing even tighter spandex than the last time either of the kuniochi had seen him. Tearing their eyes away from the dreadful fashion trend, they made their way to the head of the conversation.

"I told you before, Gai, I can't deal anymore "alternative" ninjas! Last time I ended up with two emos, a girl with fan girl issues and anger management problems, and a Kohona's number one hyperactive ninja! I don't have the patience to deal with this new girl and her problems."

"Well my arch rival Kakashi, it sounds like you are too wimpy to take the challenge!"

"Oh? And what's your excuse not to take her?"

"Because my team is a perfect balance of talent and pure skill. I have trained them well and we can not be brought down by a new youthful teammate."

Finally deciding she had had enough, Kurenai stepped in, her red eyes glaring at the two annoyances. "What are you two talking about?"

Kakashi sighed in thanks, and explained the situation to the interrupting Jonin. "There is a new ninja in Kohona. Apparently, he has some major problems, but nobody knows what. I can say that from the rumors he sounds worse than Sai, on his worst day. Tsunade and Shizune are examining him now to see if he is trustworthy enough."

"And you two are already arguing about what team he will be on? What a bunch of dobes." Anko inserted, making her opinion known. Kakashi stared at her a moment longer before turning back to Kurenai.

"If he is another emo I refuse to take him."

"My team is fine and working well, if it is causing this much of a problem, then I will take him. At least then Kiba and Shino may have some more company. They have been complaining about our team being the outcasts." Kurenai glared at the two idiots before her, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Thank you, dear Kurenai, and may your team be blessed with youthfulness!" Gai said while hugging the woman. She turned to Anko and mouthed 'help me' before she finally broke free.

With a few more small words, the group went their separate ways, Kurenai heading purposefully towards the Hokage's office.

Tsunade crossed her arms as she examined the person in front of her. The desk separated the two, while Shizune guarded the door. After strenuous tests and examinations, the Hokage had deemed the ninja to be a 'special' case. The question was, whose team would take the problem child?

Almost immediately Tsunade crossed out the previously Asuma team. Because of the death of their sensei, Tsunade could not trouble them anymore with someone needing this amount of care and attention. Kakashi was always the best choice, but she really didn't want to deal with one of his whining fits about training a new ninja, seeing as he already had three of the most problematic teammates in their generation.

Crossing out Gai almost before considering it, Tsunade felt that she would rather not scar the child already in this much pain. Green spandex was not going to help the situation. The only one left would be Kurenai, unless Tsunade wanted to mix and match a new team. This, of course, meant more paper work for the Hokage's ever piling stack.

Sighing at all the new stress loaded on to her, Tsunade laid her arms across the desk and rested her head on them. And just like that, the answer came knocking at the door.

"Lady Hokage? Kurenai is here to see you. She says it is about the new ninja." Shizune's head in the doorway was like a beacon of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, here is the next installment in my delicious story

So yeah, here is the next installment in my delicious story! You know you want to eat it up! fatten them up to roast them! Hehe, I'm not REALLY going to eat you, just like I really own Naruto. Do you believe me? I don't!

After all the details were cleared up, Kurenai took her new student to the training fields, where Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were supposed to be training. Their sensei, though having no doubts in their abilities, did have doubts about their actions when she was not around to push them to concentrate.

When the two arrived, the scene was as predicted. Hinata was playing with Akamaru, using strings of charka to toy with him, and Shino and Kiba were off in a shaded area, most likely discussing new techniques or the latest gossip.

"You guys are almost as bad as team seven! I wonder what you would do without me." Kurenai laughed at the students' faces when they realize they had been caught. Hinata, always the shy and innocent one, blushed and stood in a humble position with hands behind her back and head down. Shino's expression never changed, except to one of shock at the person standing next to his teacher.

"Sorry Kurenai-sama. We didn't mean any harm," Kiba said with no fear of punishment. He was really taking after Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Who is this?" Shino asked, his voice never changing, though the three people around him could see his glow of curiosity. A skill that took years of being in the presence of Shino himself to perfect.

As if now suddenly so interested in the new topic, all eyes turned to Kurenai and the newcomer. Really, all the chunin just wanted to have the topic off of their behavior. Kurenai laughed at their antics, and gently comforted their blushing faces.

"This is your new teammate."

Hinata, ever diligent in her listening, had heard of this new ninja. Though never had it occurred to her to think more thoroughly on what this ninja would have to do once being released from the hospital.

"Kurenai-sensei, this is not the best time to be training a new ninja," said Hinata. Within her team, she was free of the fear that engulfed her when Naruto was around. Thus allowing her to speak her mind more often. Though the Hyuga training still taught her to be silent most of the time.

"Yeah! And I thought the new ninja was supposed to be strong and trained! This, this is some villages unwanted reject. I thought the ninja was supposed to be a man, too! This……………this is…………….."

"Yes, Kiba, this is a girl. Stop relying on gossip to inform you of such things. You should know how twisted things get in this village when it comes to gossip. You underestimate her though. Maybe to prove my point, you should fight."

The poor girl stood behind Kurenai the whole time. She wasn't expecting a warm welcome. Waking up in the middle of the forest to a bearded man with a cigarette does not bode well. Especially when she was wounded and in critical condition.

Not a word was spoken between the two. One look and he scooped her into his arms and brought her here, to what she now knew as Kohona. People starred and once in the hospital, no nurses would look her in the eye.

Her hair was matted when she first arrived, brown with blonde and black streaks. Her eyes changed with her mood, from yellow, to brown, to green. She wondered sometimes if she was possessed, because the eyes gave her an eerie aura. The fat around her hips was not great, but was enough for some to deem her unworthy of bathing suits or gowns.

The man who rescued her, she later found to be named Asuma, the husband of her new sensei. They welcomed the girl into their home until she was allowed her own apartment. And she was thankful. She would say so, but………..

Four ninja prepared for a fight. One sensei leaned nearby, watching said preparation. Kiba and Akamaru were relaxing, not expecting a real workout. Hinata was warming up her Byakugan, ready for anything. Shino, well, he was collecting bugs. This was his way of preparing.

The other girl, silently, stretched and meditated. She had not made a single vocal sound for as long as her teammates had been around. Kurenai had not heard her make a sound. No one really knew much about her, except the Hokage and Asuma. But even their knowledge was limited.

"Alright, let the fight begin!" Called Kurenai, expecting some kind of delay in action, but was shocked by how fast her new student reacted to this proclamation. She darted to the center of the field, where she was essentially a cornered dove. Shino stood still while Hinata took a fighting pose.

Kiba rushed into action, knowing the audacity this girl had to set herself as a victim in this fight. Taking the form of Tai Jutsu, Kiba charged. The girl fought back with a speed no one expected. No where near as fast as Lee, but still very fast. She buried Kiba in a mound of dirt with an even mix of speed and strength.

Hinata could tell this kuniochi was smart. She held herself with grace that a Hyuuga would be proud of, yet there was fear in every glance she gave. The ferocity in this ninja's eyes consumed Hinata, and the victim was no longer the one in the middle, but the pearly eyes. Before Hinata was buried in the ground, she saw all the girl's chakra flow to her mind and two hands. An even separation.

Having watched his two teammates go down, Shino knew exactly what to do. He started to slowly circle her, watching the tiniest of movements of chakra and body. The girl knew what he was doing, and decided to try a new technique. Her hands made some foreign signs.

_Gen Jutsu_! Kurenai and Shino thought, almost simultaneously. Shino made the signs to counteract it, and caught only a glimpse of the white canvas the Jutsu was meant to show. She jumped into the air and pulled out a katana, just one, seemingly from out of nowhere.

Shino's bugs immediately latched onto the weapon, protecting their housing unit. The girl curled into a ball in air, hiding her hands. When she landed, her blade was glowing a purple color, and had made the bugs around it become slaves to the pull of a tree trunks magnetic force.

Facing the bug boy, she sheathed her sword, and instead, pulled out a pen. It was an old style scribing pen that you needed a separate bottle of ink to use. She held it between her palms as she made some fast, extensive signs. Shino watched, ready for anything, except a sudden loss. He found himself in the ground, like his other two teammates. They had lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm on a roll

Wow, I'm on a roll! Speaking of rolls, I don't own Naruto. Or any bread for that matter.

BTW: The girl gets a name! This chapter, I promise. Oh, all of the Kohona 11 are chunin. (Except poor Naruto) and Asuma is still alive! And I know you will hate me for saying this, but it's a filler, mostly. There is just some stuff and time that has to come between key points in the story. (its short. Sorry!)

PS (I promise, last one) Anyone want to BETA? I don't have one because this is the first time I've started a serious story.

The trees swayed in the slight breeze. Autumn was quickly approaching, and soon ninja would be buckling down into warmer gear.

Kurenai stood eyes wide. The cacophonous silence was weighing down on the field. All heads turned to stare, some more so than others. (Cough, Kiba). Each ninja thought about what had happened. Each forming their own opinions on who this girl was and where did she come from.

Feeling the ominous layer thickening in the field, the girl ran. She didn't know the area, but she was a ninja, and she knew when she was not welcome.

The three chunin leaped into action to chase the girl, but an unexpected voice stopped them in their tracks. "Stay. I will get her. Make sure she doesn't get lost." Kurenai smirked. She knew he was there; Asuma always was a curious little devil. Even though it was hard to read the new trainee, Kurenai could tell she knew an audience was present. Any good ninja would.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" She laughed a dry laugh, but he was already gone. As she spoke, three more chunin joined the group.

"Kurenai-sensei, was that the ninja everyone's talking about? The one Asuma found?"

"Yes, Ino. And I believe it's going to get much more interesting around here. Shikamaru, Choji, get Kiba, Hinata and Shino out. I think we all need a little training lesson."

She ran. Ran like she did when……………..when……….. She couldn't even think about. Fear raced through her veins as she tried to outrun the memory. Images she longed to forget and forgotten memories wanting to be remembered. Disgust bubbled up in her throat. Choking on it, she had to stop.

Her eyes were unfocused, but she could see a small pond of water and dashed towards it. Collapsing on the bank, her senses finally returned and she found she had been followed. The chakra signature was inevitably recognizable. She knew she shouldn't, but she trusted this man. He had, after all, saved her life.

He placed himself behind her, not too close as to invade her space or seem pushy, but not too far that he couldn't reach her in a microseconds notice. Kneeling down, he put a dry cigarette in his mouth, waiting for the kuniochi to calm herself down.

After she had taken a few deep breaths, her body turned away from the calm surface of water to this man. She knew him well, even after just a few days. He smoked out of habit, not necessarily because he enjoyed it. He was a well rounded ninja, knowing many different jutsus, but leaned more towards Tai Jutsu, with bear-like claws attached to his knuckles.

Asuma sat with his legs folded, imitating her position, so they were at the same level. He hummed a tuneless song around his cigarette and rested his eyes. The mutual agreement of silence lasted many minutes before the Jonin broke it.

"So, little Kaminari, what are we going to do about your skittish behavior?" His deep voice soothed her in a way, but also prompted an answer. The only response the girl gave was a tilted head, questioning the name.

"We have to find something to call you. Refusing to speak helps us very little, you know." She gave a small hesitant smile to let him know she appreciated his light tone. "I figured Kaminari, means thunder. Or Kokone."

Liking the sound of the second name, her eyes widened. The name sounded like it would blend well and when he said it, the tone he spoke in screamed shy and armed. Or maybe that was just her, but she liked it.

Noticing her reaction to the second name, he smiled. "Kokone it is then. But for future reference, I will call you Kaminari, because you are going to be the thunder. I can just feel it."

"Kakashi," Kurenai said, in a very low, commanding voice. "I know you're there. Give it up and spill what's on your mind." And, just as Kurenai had predicted, the one-eyed snoop stood there, in the flesh.

"And I thought I was masking my chakra well," he said, while keeping up the look of embarrassment. "But now that I'm here, let's talk about the girl."

Tsunade watched the people in the village bellow carrying on their daily lives. None really suspected the true intents of the many letters just received by the Hokage. None really cared to know.

"Bring her to me, but don't imply anything."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, so its been a while. I am really hoping that while I may not have internet access where I'm going for Christmas, I will still have time to type up at least one more chapter. This story is going to have plenty of chapters, so I could be busy. If I ever take too long, feel free to tell me so. Yell and scream with all your might. Kokone is getting to be a little bit more of a mystery, now. So be forewarned. This chapter is mostly establishing what the other characters feel.

Thank you to those who reviewed. They helped a lot with getting me back to writing.

The open books that lay slumped across the room said things from ninja arts to forbidden loves. Tsunade ignored all of them, focusing on the still silent girl in front of her. Neither took on a hostile look, yet neither chose to relax their tense muscles.

"So you are now called Kokone, is that right?" Tsunade finally said. She folded her hands to lean on the desk. The only response she received was a short, curt nod. Kokone starred straight into Tsunade's eyes, the deep green meeting penetrating blue. (I think her eyes are blue, I haven't watched it in a while.)

Sighing, Tsunade realized that the girl was not going to speak, so she leaned back. With her hands still folded, and watched. "I heard you had your first training session today with team 8 (Is that right?). Although I don't think you learned much. I do thank you, though, for teaching Kiba not to underestimate his opponents. He needed to learn that, sooner or later. Have you learned much about them?"

Kokone nodded, sparing a thought to the chunin she fought. Hinata would be a great kuniochi if she wasn't so withdrawn, and Kiba would annoy her, she already knew that. Shino, she thought a little harder for that one. HE was strong, probably one of the most powerful shinobi in the village, or at least from those she had met so far. He seemed to learn from his friends' defeat.

"Are you still paying attention? I take it you don't mind staying with that team. Is that correct?" Tsunade was greeted by silence. "You know what, this is getting me nowhere. You need to tell me what happened to you and why I am getting…….." she paused as she ruffled through some papers on the desk. "This."

"No way!" Naruto yelled, not caring that the ramen stand was small enough that everyone could hear him anyway. The Kohona 11 were all crowed in like sardines, catching up on the latest gossip.

"It's true! I heard that she killed a 5 year old kid and got shunned from some unknown village."

"Ino, just be quiet, you're making it all up. Everyone knows she is a rogue ninja. The only question is, why did Tsunade allow her to stay?"

"Oh stop acting like you know it all forehead."

"Shut it, pig."

"You!"

"While they bicker away, I want to find out what's going on," Tenten stated, drawing the conversation back to its original idea. "Let's just make it easy. Who is she?"

"A rogue ninja," Kiba said between slurps of ramen.

"What is she doing here?" Tenten continued.

"We don't know," Choji said, munching on his chips, but still listening intently to the conversation. This girl brought out the curiosity in everyone. Even Neji and Hinata were intent on finding things out.

"When did she arrive? Is anyone writing this down? We need to keep track of what we know and what we need to find out."

"A week and a half, Tenten-Chan." Hinata said, her hands twiddling in her lap. She was ignoring Naruto, if only to keep her stuttering to a minimum. "A week in the hospital, two days getting settled at Asuma-sensei's and Kurenai-sensei's home, and one day of meetings with Tsunade and the council before training today."

Tenten smiled at the girl. "See? Hinata gets the importance, she already knows more than the rest of us. What's next, oh! Where, but that's easy. At least where she is now. Not where she came from."

"East," said Shikamaru. "You guys really aught to listen to the jounin. They can't seem to keep their mouths shut about the girl. I heard Asuma say he found her 20 kilometers east of here. Troublesome."

"Okay. She was far enough east of here she couldn't have come west and then got hurt. Right? So now why."

"Asuma found her. That's why." Ino stated the obvious, glancing at her nails.

"Fine. We'll find out more later. What about how?"

"Asuma. But how did she get the way she was? Who would do that to a girl?" Sakura said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, being abnormally quiet, proving to be just as effected as the others by this new mystery.

"I mean, since I work part time as a medic-nin, I got to see her when she first came in. It was like someone had taken a ninja on speed and thrown it at her. I mean, we're ninjas, so pain and injuries are inevitable, but her? She was destroyed and left for dead, I assume. Wherever she was from, is either a horrid place to be, with lone ninja's on missions, or she ran into the wrong crowd and tried to get herself killed. We've never faced anything that bad. Even Orochimaru wouldn't have done that."

"He would have kept her," Shino said, after Sakura finished. "She has a strange power. One that Orochimaru would kill to have. She can snap your neck in the blink of an eye, and you won't even know she was there. Whatever happened to her was intentional, and now she won't speak a word."

"The flower of youth is growing in you, young Shino! It is beautiful!" Lee said, eyes wide and tearful.

"Shut it, Lee. We need to……"

"Need to what, Tenten?" Asuma said, his arms crossed and a mean look on his face. "Need to run seven laps around Kohona for gossiping? I think that's a wonderful idea. All of you chop chop. Wouldn't want to waste time."

The ninja groaned and started out, knowing it was no use to argue, and scared of any other punishment Asuma could dish out in a mood like this. They needed to find a better hiding spot.

"That is no ordinary ninja you've taken on, Kurenai. She knows something and she's seen something."

"You think I don't know that? Kakashi, where else were we supposed to put her? With your team?" She looked at him with eyebrows raised. Kakashi crossed his arms and let the implied meaning sink in.

"Naruto and Sakura aren't that bad," He defended his team.

"They would pulverize her! Not on the field, but verbally, socially. She doesn't speak and do you think she is emotionally ready for something like Naruto?"

"Okay, I get your point. What about Asuma? HE seems to have grown attached to the girl." Kakashi didn't mean to be this rude and demanding, he just needed answers, and the Hokage was stressed enough as it was. With letters flying in daily from other hidden villages, all secret and only Shizune knowing what they meant.

"Ino. Shikamaru and Choji would have welcomed her. Questioned a little, but still open to it. Ino would be worse than Sakura with the gossip, and demands, constantly challenging her new female opponent. You know how she can be."

"Gai?"

"Same thing as with your team. Tenten would take kind heartedly to her, yet retaining some curiosity. Gai and Lee would fawn over her and scare her while Neji would silently berate her, and then he'd hate her. Just because she could beat him in a fight."

"Do you think she could?" Kakashi asked, eyebrows inclined at such a steep angle. This was no small feat.

"I do. She was only using a good half of her chakra to beat Shino, not to mention she did amazingly well at spreading out her chakra and never using too much of it. Wherever she was trained probably has the strongest ninja we've seen, unless it was something she taught herself, which is very unlikely."

"You are extremely observant. I never thought you would be the one to know so much about everything." Kakashi leaned against the closest tree, staring up at the sky. Everything she told him was true, and very logical, and he needed to make sense of it all. "One more question," he said, still watching the sky.

"Why my team?" she sighed. "Because Hinata won't be too suspicious, Shino will be, but he won't voice it, and Kiba will be enough boisterousness to keep her down to earth, so she does have some sort of push into the social world. Each team was designed for a reason. Mine was to be flexible with any situation."

"Don't worry, Kokone. I understand. You're safe here."

AN: So that last part is connected to the first. If you are starting to make connections, that's good. If you think you might know what's going on, send me your guess. It will be interesting to see what's going on in your head.

Thank you to those who reviewed. I loved them.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man, I am so bad with updates. So if you just want to read the story, go ahead. I'm going to explain some stuff, but you don't need to hear it to get the story.

One of my friends who is reading this asked me why I write all my fan fictions in 3rd person, but all of my own stories in 1st person. The reason is because I don't trust myself with someone else's character. Also, especially with Kokone being mute, it really defines the story here. I may try writing a first person, because I am really good with those, but for now, it is 3rd person.

Also, I forgot to describe what Kokone wears. Right now she is in a black long-sleeved shirt and long black pants. It is going to change this chapter.

Now, to the story!

The morning was just arriving when Asuma left the house, hands in his pocket and a mind full of thoughts. Kokone was still asleep, as well as Kurenai. This was the perfect time to sort some ideas out.

Yesterday, Kokone had been summoned to the Hokage's office, and Asuma had feared the worst. Whether others saw it or not, this girl was no ordinary ninja, and she had seen too much at the age she held. No one from the village besides the Hokage and Asuma himself had bothered to take a long look into her eyes. They portrayed something only a few could.

Kakashi's eyes and Tsunade's eyes held that look, one that said death and hopelessness. Asuma shivered at the thought. Only truly experienced ninja's could see through eyes like that. None of the genin or chunin could see something like that.

Yet even though her eyes said pain, they also had hope. The kind of hope that only a young person could have. Yet in Kokone's, the hope was only a glimmer, a smile when other people were laughing.

"She's stronger than you think." The voice seemed to show up out of nowhere and Asuma turned claws at the ready. When red eyes greeted him, he relaxed and stuck his hands back in his pockets.

"And what do I think?" he responded to his love. She moved close and grabbed his hand.

"I know you want kids. I know that since you've saved her, she is like a daughter to you, but she has power and control none of the chunin have, not even Neji. It's like she was training since the day she started to walk."

Asuma sighed, knowing she was right. He had seen what the young shinobi had thought of her, and he wanted them to just leave her alone. "But will that training protect her against the slander of town gossip?"

"Ah, I heard about the episode at the ramen stand. They just want to know who this stranger is. Isn't that in their ninja training, to know and to find out if you don't?" Kurenai always knew how to reason with her husband. It was an art. "Besides, don't you want her to fit in? We can get her connected, find her friends."

"How? Ino and Sakura won't stop fighting long enough to talk to her, and just look at Hinata?"

"Don't worry about it. I know what to do. Now let's go back and get her up for training. I've been letting her sleep in, but my team needs to learn a few things or two."

When the team had been training for a while, all four students collapsed on the ground. Kurenai had been focusing on Tai Jutsu recently, hoping to better their physical endurance for a fight. Kokone and Hinata seemed to be having the most trouble with this, so Kurenai placed them together to practice. The sun was directly above them all and the heat was sweltering.

"Kokone, Hinata. I would like to work with the boys for a while. You two are doing well, but there is a team move I'd like to teach the boys. Do you mind? It will take the rest of the afternoon." The groan from the two bulky figures made Kurenai smile, but it was the only acknowledgement she gave them. The two girls had sat up and now stared at their Sensei.

"I don't mind, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata stared at the girl next to her for conformation. Kokone shrugged and stood up. Hinata soon followed. Both walked away from the training area at an even pace, the silence was comfortable, but still tense from the unknown fear. Hinata knew the art of silence well, and yet she felt the need to confront this girl. "I know your knew here, and I know we aren't the most welcoming people, but I hope whatever happened to you won't happen again."

Kokone felt a shiver go down her spine, and her walk sped to a strut. At the edge of the trees that separated the town from the training areas, two figures jumped out from the trees and Kokone sped through them, assuming they were for her companion.

"HEY! Where are you going, new girl? We're here to see both you and Hinata!"

"Ino-pig! Kokone, we want to get to know you. Please listen to us?"

Kokone had stopped when Ino called and then turned when Sakura said her name. She wasn't afraid of these girls, but it was suspicious, their sudden friendliness.

"We want to help you. We heard Asuma talking about how you needed new clothes, because you haven't changed since you got here, which was a week and a half ago! That's so gross!"

"NOT that you're gross, just that those clothes aren't the best for a ninja. Trust us."

"Yeah, sure," said Ino, glaring at Sakura for correcting her. "Anyway, we're taking you shopping. Got it?" While they were talking, Ino and Sakura had been walking closer to Kokone, Hinata following behind. By the time the two loud girls had reached their silent comrade, Kokone was almost smiling. Ino grabbed one arm and Sakura grabbed the other, they guided her ant chattered on about where they should go and who to trust with this task. Sakura had latched onto Hinata, and progressively brought her into the conversation.

The first shop was a dunce, and the second had a few they liked, but none that truly fit Kokone's style. Her hair required something a little bit more out there, and yet her body needed something neither tight nor reveling.

"I think we should start with the basics. One piece or two piece outfit? And Fishnets or no fishnets?"

"Ino, lets start with a one piece, maybe a body suit?"

"I think she's starting to look a little like Temari-san." Hinata's comment got astonished looks from the other two fashionistas.

"Forehead! We forgot that she can't match or even resemble that of a copy cat of another's style!"

"Ino-pig, this means we need to re-establish the basics." The two turned and talked in low hush tones. Hinata moved to sit by Kokone, and she smiled when she saw Kokone's confused glances.

"I guess you never knew anyone like that in your old village, did you?" Kokone shook her head. "Then I'm glad you got to meet them. They leave an impression on you that no one can forget. They really are good friends."

Kokone raised her eyebrows, making Hinata laugh. It was funny, how in only a few hours, it almost seemed like the girls accepted Kokone. The trust they had put in their Hokage reached out into trust of Kokone.

"Okay, we've go the general idea. You need to have a dark blue, long pair of tight pants…"

"But not too tight, loose enough to fight in," Sakura interrupted.

"Yeah, anyway, with a white, high collared tank top with black belts crossing in front of you. What do you think?"

Kokone stared at them, this was the basics? How were they going to get all this? She shrugged with a disbelieving gaze, and let the girls go and find their clothes. Kokone was their new Barbie doll.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, so this chapter makes things interesting. The girls have now had some bonding, what's going on with the boys? Is Kokone bringing everyone together?

Also, I know my page markers aren't showing up, so I'm trying to fix them. Hopefully this works instead.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The outfit was perfect. Sakura and Ino stared at their creation and smiled. Kokone just stood there, her hands crossed modestly over her chest. The white top had been modified to be exactly what the two girls envisioned it to be, and the pants accented her legs without drawing attention to the little chunks of muscle and fat.

"We are good, aren't we, Ino-pig?"

"Yes, we are my dear forehead. Now, though, we go looking for the real test. Tenten?"

"Yeah, what do you think Hinata? Should we let her into the fun?" Sakura said with a joke on her face. Over the past three hours there had been more conversation between Hinata and the two crazies than there had ever been before. It was like they were filling in for Kokone's silence, being respective of her choice.

"I think it should only be fair, but what about the boys? Won't they be the ultimate test?" She replied easily, not a single nervous pause or hesitant idea.

"Naw, let them find out on their own. It might be kind of funny, anyway." Sakura and Hinata laughed at Ino's remark, imagining each of their teammates' reactions.

"Hmm, will Naruto or Kiba have the most interesting reaction?" Hinata's mind was twisting in ways neither Sakura nor Ino knew were possible. As they walked out to the street, the unveiling began.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Shino and Kiba had just finished their training, both being exhausted from the new moves Kurenai was teaching them. They were so intricate and required almost more strategy than actual body movement. They felt like their bodies would never be the same.

"So Shino, have you planned anything for the summer festival yet? Some kind of performance or a booth or something?"

"I do not know. It would almost be fun to enjoy the festival without participating this year."

"But you know every ninja family does something! Even Sakura's mom bakes some stuff to sell. Besides, it's not like either of us will get dates anyway, no matter how much Ino wants to go out with me." Shino smiled and gave a low chuckle. Despite common belief, Ino was not interested in anyone from the leaf village. Instead she took interest in someone far more crafty and influential.

"I honestly believe she is out of your league, Kiba-san. Maybe you should try looking elsewhere."

"Like where? Temari is Shikamaru's girl; everyone knows that, even if they don't admit it. Tenten with Neji, no doubt. Sakura is still pining after Sasuke, and Hinata is so encompassed with Naruto it isn't even funny! Besides, she's like a sister to me anyway."

"I feel the same about our shy friend."

The only one left is that Kokone girl. Except she's a big off limits, Tsunade would kill me if I even looked at her wrong." Shino tensed at the mention of their new teammate. Something about her caught his attention, and he desired to know more, to know it all.

"Oh, look. Speak of the she-devils and they appear! Wait, I see four, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and someone else. Who is it?

"It is Kokone, Kiba. She has been given a make-over I believe." His answer was kurt and his voice held strain that only Kiba could hear.

"You okay man?"

"I will tell you later, they come." And the girls had now spotted the boys and beckoned them closer while at the same time walking towards their targets. Kokone lagged behind a bit with Hinata leading her on the left. Ino and Sakura led the way, arm in arm like the best of friends.

"Hello ladies. May I enquire as to what you have done to our dear new teammate? She looks like one of you!" Kiba laughed and Akamaru wagged his tail and barked, running circles around the group.

"Well, Kiba, if you must know, she had nothing else to where and those clothes were getting worn out like a pair of cheap shoes." Ino's witty response was directed at Kiba, but at the same time, her tone made a fierce statement, touch this girl and loose your genitalia.

"Wow, no need to get all diva on me. I was just asking a question, besides, its not like your best of friends now anyway, she's still a foreign ninja."

"Shut your trap, Kiba!" Hinata reprimanded. Kokone's eyes were down cast and with only Shino watching, she slipped into the woods and disappeared. When Hinata turned to comfort Kokone, she was gone. Ino, Sakura and Kiba continued to fight about her for another couple of minutes before Hinata finally got a chance to tell Sakura what had happened. Ino's rage fired to a new level, and Shino slipped away while Kiba was getting brutalized by a young Kuniochi.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Kokone's eyes were a dark brown, and her new clothes were getting broken in. She barely noticed the trees fly bay and the ever present following. No tears fell nor would she let anyone even catch a glimpse of them. Tears were useless and only gave weakness.

After a fairly speedy trip she reached the lake. She slowed down and collapsed on the ground. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. She knew what she was, she was a rogue Ninja, and nobody trusts rogue ninjas. Besides, those girls had only really known her for a week; one day can't change a relationship unless it's for the worse. Kiba had just reminded them of what they already knew.

Kokone glanced at the water. It was so tempting. Holding it in for training and the battle had been hard, she almost gave herself up for what she really was when she was battling Shino. To just let it out, in the silence of the meadow and be free, if only for a little while. Once couldn't hurt, could it?

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Shino revealed himself, landing gently a few feet behind Kokone. She didn't startle and she didn't make a noise. Even if you were surprised by the enemy, you never let them know.

"Kiba is stupid and does not know how to keep his mouth shut. I am sorry about that." Kokone didn't answer. Shino walked around her and sat down so he was facing her. "Whoever you are, none of us blame you for whatever happened. We all saw you when you came in, it was cruel and no ninja could ever warrant that kind of behavior. The girls seem to like you, and they have the strongest instincts of us all."

Kokone looked up and stared into his eyes. The sunglasses were a barrier she wanted to break. Eyes were the weakest part of a ninja.

"Kiba is confused and he will take that out on you. Do not take it to heart. Soon, he will be as much a big brother to you as he is to Hinata. You have our support, whenever you need it, and I don't know why." When he said this he looked away. His feet seemed to carry him almost unwillingly away from the girl. Something about her intrigued him, and someday, he would find out what it was.


End file.
